


[山龟]Esperando despertar.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 3





	[山龟]Esperando despertar.

山下智久睡醒时，明媚的阳光正透过没拉紧的窗帘侧缝钻进来，他想了好一会儿才理清原因：平时拉得严丝合缝的窗帘是不会让阳光打扰难得的休息日的，只是现在还在身边睡得香甜的龟梨、昨晚动静实在太大，胡乱寻求依赖的指尖好几次捉住了窗帘一角，他不得不把那对纤细的手腕扣在床上免得房间天翻地覆。

被折腾了一晚上的龟梨和也睡姿依旧端正，微翘的柔顺短发像贵宾犬细软绵密的底毛，让人情不自禁伸手梳理——山下智久也的确这样做了，指尖理顺乱发以后，还不忘拍下一张睡颜。

ins的动态编辑界面：

「还没睡醒的小狗，毛发很软」

还没来得及输入完毕，左手手腕就被捉住，原本以为睡得正香的龟梨正半睁着眼睛望过来。

"又偷拍我喔？"龟梨和也的声音有点闷。潜意识知道今天是休息日，可平时在助人旅被奇奇怪怪的叫早方式骚扰太多，一旦到点就会自然而然地上升到浅眠状态。更何况今天打扰他睡觉的，是睡在旁边的山下智久……

不过既然是P，怎样都可以了。迷迷糊糊之间龟梨和也在想，揉揉眼睛确认没有什么奇怪的东西，靠回原位准备重新入眠。说实话只是这一点动作都能牵扯出深层的酸痛，龟梨和也实在不想早早起床，要睡个天昏地暗补充精力才好。

眼见着半醒的龟梨又一次沉浸梦乡，安静乖巧的睡颜几乎无法和山下智久看惯的任何时刻联系起来——舞台上的风情、不自觉流露的性感、贴近他时特有的活泼、棒球场上的执着与认真、醉酒时如浪潮般袭来的情感……完全不一样，只有难得比他早起才能看见的睡颜、只有在自己身边才能看见的放松姿态。

"满是破绽啊……小龟。"

曾经在杂志访谈中用来形容自己的龟系名句，如今从山下智久的口中再次现世。越是完美的造物越会引诱世人将它打破，肆意展露破绽的龟梨和也，只会勾起潜藏在暗面的、那份想要侵入裂缝将他蹂躏得支离破碎的欲望。

——一直以来独自前行的山下智久在成为众人眼中的「神」之前，首先是一个普通的人类。会生老病死，也会爱恨嗔痴，无法启齿的阴暗和难以扼制的欲望被他当作激励向前的动力，而这一刻他急需发泄的出口。

能让他依靠的存在就在面前，他称之为soulmate的龟梨和也。

流畅线条勾勒下颔与脖颈，继而是印有齿痕与淤红印记的颈窝、柔韧圆润的肩头。指腹贴着光滑的皮肤从胸肌缓缓向下，拨开碍事的被褥才能欣赏到昨晚创造的杰作——腹部残留着乳白色的精斑，因为早晨的生理反应半勃的下体有点萎靡，也许是因为几个小时前被玩弄到几乎无法射精的缘故……没有紧绷的大腿内侧比平时更加柔软，轻而易举地撩拨着想要深入的欲望。

在龟梨和也身边学会的「释放自我」，山下智久总会频频交上过于完美的答卷。

沉睡中的龟梨和也未免过于放松，山下智久轻易地分开他的双腿，弯折压在乳尖尚还红肿的胸前。大敞的腿间满是昨晚欢爱的痕迹，红肿的后穴还不能完全闭合，此时因为被迫张开的姿势微微颤栗着。

视线只来得及匆匆观摩，胀得发疼的性器已经抵住无力反抗的穴口。清早的男人最容易血脉偾张，连安全套都不想再费神去戴，只想狠狠地贯穿这副恣意展露性感的躯体。

"呜……"

山下智久挺腰顶入的瞬间，龟梨和也小猫似的呜咽了一声，后穴猛地收紧又恢复柔软。只是这一下无意识的回应也足够引动男人的本能欲望，作为奖赏送给龟梨小猫的是一次比一次卖力的顶弄。彼此之间足够熟悉的身心附带的是性事中一清二楚的敏感点，即便在睡梦中也能唤醒那令龟梨和也沉溺濒死的快感。龟梨和也的身体下意识地配合着令人舒畅的刺激，每一次吮吸都契合着山下智久不留余力、几乎融入体内的深度，意识却好像淹没在海里……像要升天的颤栗感紧紧地扼住他的咽喉，身体却在叫嚣着欢愉、即将被人送上绝顶。

"唔嗯…！Tomo……"

含糊不清的呻吟被猛然爆发的快感逼出喉间，迷乱的高潮中唯一能够求助的存在、被龟梨和也用哀求般的语气呼唤着。

山下智久最后一点理智也在这一刻崩溃殆尽，想要独占这份脆弱的欲望占据上风、以更加粗暴的频率将龟梨和也顶到哑声惊叫着射出稀薄的体液。

"Tomo、呜……Tomo……"

朦胧的哭腔比舞台上展现得更加性感，高潮中的后穴痉挛着想要吮吸出足以填满空虚的精液，龟梨和也半睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的目光正注视着山下智久。

"想要射进来的话……没关系哦。"

龟梨和也诱惑般的低语如愿以偿地得到了满盈腔内的回报，山下智久伏在他颈窝低低地喘着气，好一会儿才偏过头贴着他的脸颊，小心翼翼地蹭着。

"对不起，但小龟实在太可爱了、忍不住。"

说什么对不起，明明都还没有拔出去啊……

被做到被迫清醒的龟梨和也轻轻地拍着山下智久的后背，但最终也没把这句话说出口。

只有半梦半醒和高潮来临时才会出现的毫无防备，像撬开蚌壳以后露出的嫩肉，成为美妙一天的开始。


End file.
